


Mon Meilleur Ami

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [5]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Pre-Series, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who needs another person when you have something battery powered?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Meilleur Ami

Dating yourself has benefits. No worries about checking in with someone else, or worrying about someone else's feelings. You're number one and your only priority. That was the way Andrea liked it. 

The sex was pretty great too. Even if her partners sometimes required a change of batteries.

Andrea believed in frequently having sex with herself. Her little battery-powered friends made it easy to have quickies with herself as well as long drawn out sessions. In the morning she only had time for the quickies, but she sure as hell wasn't going to forgo an orgasm especially when she was about to go to court. If anything, she needed it on those days more than others. 

So she dug out her favorite waterproof vibrator out of the drawer that housed her collection of toys, and took a little extra time in the shower. Between the pleasingly strong vibrations between her legs and the images of beautiful women in her mind in various states of undress and various positions underneath her, she started the morning off with a smile.


End file.
